The poly (ADP-ribose) polymerase (PARP) family of enzymes catalyzes the post-translational modification of several nuclear proteins in response to DNA damage. PARP activation is involved in the ability of cells to repair injured DNA, yet also plays a role in the pathogenesis of various cardiovascular and inflammatory diseases. The family of PARP enzymes contains at least 5 members, termed PARP-1, PARP-2, PARP-3, tankyrase, and VPARP.
Because of PARP's role in DNA repair, and the pathogenesis of various cardiovascular and inflammatory diseases, a number of PARP inhibitors are being currently developed clinically or are already in clinical trials for the treatment of various diseases and conditions, including chronic and acute neurological and cardiovascular conditions and cancers. (Pharmacological Research Vol: 52 Issue: 1 Jul. 2005 pp: 109-118). A need exists for potent compounds that can inhibit PARP activity. The present invention addresses this and other needs.